¡Te amo, a pesar de todo!
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: HxHr – He obrado con imprudencia cediendo a la hermosa costumbre de verla y oírla a usted diariamente…y ya es tarde para oponerme a mi destino. Espero que le entiendan, la historia se desarrolla por aproximadamente los años 1800. ¡ONESHOT!


_Espero que les guste. Pero primero adelantar que es una historia que me la contó mi mamá pero esta acoplada a los personajes de Harry Potter._

**Summary: **_HxHr – He obrado con imprudencia cediendo a la hermosa costumbre de verla y oírla a usted diariamente…y ya es tarde para oponerme a mi destino. Espero que le entiendan, la historia se desarrolla por aproximadamente los años 1800. ¡ONESHOT!_

**¡Te amo a pesar de todo!**

**By: **_Kasumi._

Harry encontró a Hermione en el estante, bajo un sauce, con un libro en manos, vestida de Rosado pálido: una verdadera heroína de telenovela, con su vestido largo y su color combinaba con la clara piel de Hermione, sus ojos eran unos enormes ámbares casi sin brillo pero no perdían su encanto. Su cabello lacio, castaño que caía en cascada solo adornado con una bincha del color del vestido.

Después de las primeras preguntas, Hermione, intencionalmente, cesó en la conversación, aumentando así la mutua perplejidad, de que solo podría librarlos una declaración pronta y mutua.

Harry, sintiendo lo embarazoso de sus situación, anunció que desde largo tiempo buscaba oportunidad de abrir su corazón, y suplico le escuchara un momento. Hermione Granger cerró el libro y bajó los ojos en señal de asentimiento.

-. La quiero - dijo Potter - la quiero apasionadamente…

Sonrojándose Hermione inclinó aun más la cabeza.

-. He obrado con imprudencia cediendo a la hermosa costumbre de verla y oírla a usted diariamente…y ya es tarde para oponerme a mi destino. El recuerdo de usted, su encantadora imagen incomparable, será en lo sucesivo un dolor y un consuelo en mi vida; pero todavía tengo que cumplir un deber: manifestar a usted un secreto y colocar entre nosotros un obstáculo infranqueable…

-. Ha existido siempre - interrumpió con viveza, Hermione - nunca hubiera podido ser vuestra esposa…

-. Lo sé - respondió él suavemente - sé que en algún tiempo amó usted; pero la muerte y tres años de luto… ¡Que buena es usted, Hermione! No quiera usted arrebatarme el último consuelo: el pensamiento que usted hubiera consentido a ser mi felicidad si…

-. ¡Calle por Dios, calle; usted me atormenta!...

-. ¡Si, lo se; lo siento en mi alma que usted hubiera sido mía; pero yo, desgraciada criatura…, estoy casado!

Hermione lo miro con asombro.

-. Estoy casado - prosiguió Harry - hace cuatro años que me casé, y no se quien es mi esposa, ni donde esta, ni si volveré a verla algún día.

-. ¿Qué dice usted? - exclamó Hermione - ¡Que extraño! Prosiga; después le contare yo…; - prosiga usted, tenga la amabilidad…

-. A principios del año 1812 – empezó, Harry, a relatar - fui a Francia, donde se hallaba nuestro regimiento. Una noche llegamos tarde a la estación; di orden de enganchar los caballos; de pronto comenzó una terrible nevasca. El jefe de correos y los cocheros me aconsejaban que esperase. Así lo hice; pero una impaciencia grandísima se apodero de mí. Parecía como si alguien me impulsaba. Y en tanto la nevasca no cesaba. No pude aguantar más: di orden nuevamente para que enganchasen los caballos y partir con la tormenta misma. El cochero pensó en acortar el viaje unas tres verstas (medida Rusa que equivale a 1076 metros) atravesando el rió. La rivera estaba nevada. El cochero paso por el sitio que vuelve a unir el camino y nos hayamos en un lugar desconocido.

La tempestad no cesaba; vi una lucecita, y le mande dirigirse hacia ella. Llegamos a una aldea; en la iglesia del lugar había luz. Hayamos la puerta abierta y unos trineos; en el pórtico iba i venia la gente.

_-. ¡Por aquí!, ¡Por aquí!_ - gritaron algunas voces.

_-. ¡Por el amor de Dios! -_ me dijo uno - _la novia esta desmayada, el cura no sabe que hacer, íbamos a marcharnos. Entra luego._

Silencioso, salté del trineo y penetré en la iglesia, alumbrada débilmente por dos o tres luces. Una joven estaba sentada en un banco, en el rincón oscuro de la iglesia; otra le frotaba los sientes.

_-. ¡Gracias a Dios…!_ - dijo una joven perteneciente a la servidumbre - _que ha podido usted venir, ¡A poco mas causa usted la muerte de mi ama!_

El cura viejecito se dirigió a mí preguntándome:

_-. ¿Quiere usted que empecemos?_

_-. Empiece, empiece, padre - _respondí abstraído.

Levantaron a la joven, como de mi misma edad, muy hermosa…

Fue una travesura incomprensible, imperdonable…de pie junto a ella, delante del púlpito, el cura se dio prisa…nos casaron.

_-. Bésense -_ nos dijeron.

Mi esposa se volvió hacia mí, con el rostro pálido. Yo la hubiera besado con gusto…, pero ella exclamo:

_-. ¡Ah, no es el, no es el! _- y cayó sin sentido.

Los testigos me dirigieron sus miradas de sombro. Yo di la vuelta, salí de la iglesia sin oposición de ninguna especie, me lance al trineo y grite:

_-. ¡Vámonos_! -

-. ¡Dios mío! - exclamó Hermione - ¿y usted no sabe que se hizo de su pobre mujer?

-. No se - replicó Potter - no se como se llama la aldea donde me case, ni se de que estación partí. En aquel tiempo daban tan poca cosa a un acto criminal, que al salir de la iglesia me dormí hasta el día siguiente, ya en la tercera estación. El criado que fue conmigo murió en la campaña que hacíamos para yo ser elegido General, de modo que no tengo esperanza de encontrar a la mujer a quien di una broma cruel, y que ahora esta cruelmente vengada.

-. ¡Dios mío, Dios mío! - dijo Hermione Granger, apretándole la mano al de ojos verdes - ¡de modo que fue usted!, ¿y no me reconoce?

Harry Potter se puso pálido…, y se arrojo a sus pies pidiendo perdón por su mala broma.

-. General Potter, no sabe cuanto he sufrido por su culpa, pero…

-. Le prometo que mañana mismo, me iré de aquí, para no perturbarla mas con mi presencia…solo déjeme decirle algo… ¡me enamore perdidamente de usted! - dijo levantando la cabeza dejando ver su perfecto rostro, sus cabellos azabache y su piel albina.

-. ¡No, por favor, no se valla, porque… ¡yo también le amo! - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, pero no lagrimas de amargura como siempre salían de sus ojos ámbares, estas eran lagrimas de felicidad, por fin la vida le había dado la felicidad que tanto deseaba.

Así, con los ojos de ambos llenos de lágrimas, se fundieron en un apasionado beso, que sello ese eterno amor que ambos sentían…

**FIN.**

_¡Hola!_

_¡Espero que le haya gustado! A mi si._

_¡Déjenme reviews!, ¡Necesito saber su opinión de este fic!_

_Bueno solo les agradezco por haber tomado un poco de su tiempo y haberlo leído._

_Abrazos y besos con cariño. _

**o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o**

_2/noviembre/2005_


End file.
